I Don't Believe It
by Bloody Peach
Summary: Alfred and Matthew move to a small town, this town however seems to be stuck in the past. What happens when a thief, and an angel fall into the mix? Chaos. Warnings: AU, human names used, future pairings. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The rain fell down onto the cobblestone streets, dark clouds covered the once bright blue skies. This town not only looked as if it had been lost in the ages never changing with modern day technology; but it also held of the old beliefs. So naturally when almost black clouds rolled in and stayed there for more than a week the village people took that as a very bad omen. Only time you saw people out were if they needed to be.

"Jesus, Mattie." A voice whined out over the pitter patter of the rain. "Out of all the places we could have moved to you picked this one? Half these places barely have electricity. Just candles. It's. Not. Normal."

"I know Al, but it's more relaxing than the city, and you don't have all the worries here like in the city." Another more softer voice replied. Matthew stopped and looked at his brother with a sigh. "Besides… I just felt like we should here…"

"Pft. You dragged us here on a feeling?" Alfred turned his head to glare at his brother. "That's a dumb reason, bro."

"_Non_… That would be a little something called destiny, _mon ami_.." another voice chimed in.

Alfred jumped as he felt an arm snake around his waist. "Whoa! Bro! What are you doing!" Alfred shouted out and quickly pulled back from the man and turned around so see who he should punch. He blinked looked over a rather well dressed blond, he watched as the man flipped his dripping hair before placing his hand behind his back to join the other.

"Ah _désolé_. I didn't mean to frighten you. My hands tend to wander when I see a rather attractive person~." The French man cooed out. He blinked a few times as his eyes fell onto the other man that stood behind his little prey. He stared at the meek looking blond that had hair much like his own, a grin tugged at lips.

Alfred turned his to look at his brother than at the man that pretty much just 'molested' him. He glared for a moment. "Happens again, I wont be held responsible if my hand decided to wander and punch you in the face!" Alfred grabbed onto his brothers hand and turned around pulling him. "Come on Matthew, let's go home."

"A-all right, Al…" Matthew muttered softly, he glanced at the French men for a moment before he received a wink. He felt his cheeks grow warm and quickly looked back to his brother as he was dragged away.

Francis smiled, "Until we meet again, mon petite Matthieu…" He turned around pulling his arms back in front of himself, he looked down at the wallet and chucked softly to himself, maybe he wouldn't exactly take this money for himself..

* * *

Alfred and Matthew ran quickly into the small house they had bought; panting softly Matthew closed the door and leaned against it. Alfred turned the lights on and smiled, at least Matthew got one of the few houses that had power and running water. Even if it wasn't the best, like in the city.

"This rain had better stop soon!" Alfred cried out once more and turned to his brother pouting.

Matthew just stared at him and laughed before pulling off his jacket and placing it on a hook. "Hopefully it'll end in the next few days, I'd like to go out and explore some." Matthew said before yawning. "Anyway Al, I'm going to go to bed now. Don't forget to change, you'll end up sick!" Matthew said pointing to the soaking clothes his brother wore.

"Yes mom." Alfred said rolling his eyes and turned around, just missing the death glare that was shot his way. He listened as Matthew stomped up the stairs, shaking his head with a sigh he pulled off his bomber and tossed it on to the couch. "Seems even creeps find it nice to live in a place like this.. Pft. That's promising." Alfred shoved his hands into his pockets before blinking, he groped around his empty pockets. "My fucking wallet!" He slapped his head for not noticing before now, the creep was most likely long gone by now. "Just great.."

Yes, this town was one that seemed to be mostly cut off from the modern world; Yes, the people still held the beliefs of old… And yes, it was indeed destiny the brought young Alfred and Matthew to this village. However something these young men didn't know was in places where people still believed in the old way of life, the fantasy realm thrived. These creatures never really liked it when someone would come in and not do the same, that may spread, and soon they too would vanish, with the old ways. This was most likely the reason why a pair a bright green eyes stared into the window of the home, watching the wheat blond carefully. A large pair of white feathery wings folded around a thin body, keeping it dry from the rain.

* * *

Some just shoot me.

This idea has been in my head, noming on my bloody brain for the last week, and I just couldn't continue writing my other stories until I got this out. FML.

What you think, worth continuing? Trash it? I don't even know anymore. I'm sure you can guess the main pairings already. Like there isn't enough of them already... However a little twist popped up into my head. So these pairings just may not stick if I continue this or not.

Herp Derp

Review, please. I try to respond to everyone that does.

Now I will be going to stare at word some more until I come up with... two more updates for my other stories.


	2. So it Begins

Alfred stood in the small hall that divided the kitchen from the living room, he stared into the living room at the T.V. Now if staying up late watching horror movies has taught him anything, it was that when you feel like you're being watched - you are being watched. Now he knew that it wasn't Matthew, because he had gone to bed already, he knew it wasn't that dog of his either; since he always went to sleep when Matthew did. So that left him with two options. One, he was imagining it, or two, there was a ghost in his new home and it was going to kill him in the most horrible way possible.

Any rational person would just assume they were imagining it. Sadly, Alfred was far from being a rational person. He took a deep breath and quickly turned his head; his bright blue eyes widened as he caught a flash of white moving from the window.

Perhaps… Sometimes it pays to not be rational.

Alfred quickly spun back around and ran to the stairs, "MATTIE!" He shouted out as he ran up the steps two at a time, down the hallway and into his brothers bedroom. "Mattie I saw one!" He shouted out before jumping on top of his brother, only to be met with a kick to his head.

Then again… Rational people probably didn't get kicked in their heads after they jumped on their brothers.

Alfred fell back off of the bed and rubbed his forehead, he should have expected that. He looked up at his brother who was now sitting up. Glaring at him, the odd hue between purple and blue only made the glare more icy.

"What. Did. You. See. Alfred?" Matthew said each word as if they were venomous.

Alfred recoiled back. "Um.. Uh.. A ghost…" Alfred said as he shuffled slightly. "It was outside, by the window!"

Matthew's eyes narrowed. "You come in here screaming and jumping on me because you think you saw a ghost…?"

Alfred gulped, maybe he should have took his chances with the ghost. He probably have a better survival rate. It was amazing how terrify someone that was almost always over looked could be. Slowly Alfred pulled himself up from the floor, he felt his brothers gaze stay on him, burning a hole into him. This would be a perfect time for that saying 'if looks could kill.' "Um I think I'mma go to bed now… Night Mattie!" He quickly ran out of the room, he shut the door and sighed. Ghosts defiantly better than a pissed off Matthew.

He glanced down the hall toward the stairs for a moment before walking to his room. "Matthew doesn't want to believe me? Ha! I will catch that ghost in the mornin'!" Alfred said as he pumped his fist in the air. He was a hero after all, and he needed to protect everyone around here from the ghost, even if it meant risking his life; because that is what heroes do. With out changing Alfred just fell down on to his bed and sighed before going to sleep.

* * *

"Well at least I know the bloody git can see us. That's a start." the large white wings folded up behind the thin frame of the blond as he fell to the ground. Droplets of water dripped from his hair and wings. He stared out at the large lake, the sound of the rain hitting the body of water was relaxing. There was no other sound, no animal no nothing. It was peaceful, he almost didn't want to ruin it, but he had to. With a sigh he picked up a rock and tossed it into the lake. Deep jade green eyes searched the lake for any movement.

He reached down picking up another rock, getting ready to throw into the lake before a splash caught his attention.

"Throw it and I will drag you in here, Arthur" The voice wasn't too loud, but wasn't to quiet.

Green eyes moved over to the figure that was currently dropping a rock onto the shore, the same rock he had thrown into the lake. With a nod, Arthur dropped the rock on to the ground. "Are all the nix like this?" He was met with silence, shaking his head slightly he looked back over to the light blond man.

"You came here for a reason?"

"Yes, it's about those two that have moved into the village."

"The two I said we should just scare off… Or drown?"

"They aren't women, Alrek."

"One of them looks feminine enough to be one. Besides they are young, still children in my opinion." The stoic creature looked over to the angel. "And I do like to lure children in here as well." A faint grin tugged at his lips.

"Bloody hell." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Anyway. It seems at least one of them can see our kind. I did put a rather good scare into the lad, if I do say so myself." He said wit a bit more pride then an angel should have. "So I have an idea…"

* * *

"Awww! Mattie you never made anythin' for me?"

Matthew turned and stared at his brother for a long moment. "Oh. Sorry, Al.. But getting woken up in the middle of the night by the screaming and attempted assault by an idiot tends to fog my brain." Matthew watched as his brother pout and turn to look for something to eat.

"But ya know there was a ghost there…"

Matthew glanced down and sighed shaking his head. "Al, you were probably just tired, and your eyes were playing tricks on you."

"No. It was really there. I'm gonna to prove it to ya!"

"How?"

There it was. That smile that always ended up with the both of them getting in over their heads with something. Matthew hated that smile more than anything. "No! Whatever you're planning, you can leave me out of it!"

"But Mattie! The hero needs his sidekick!"

"I'm not your sidekick you damn hoser!"

"…What's a hoser…?"

Matthew shook his head and turned around, he hasn't lived in Canada for a few years now, but the slang still flowed out of his mouth. "An idiot. You." Matthew didn't have to turn back around to look at his brother to know that he was pouting. He always did when he didn't get his way. "Look Al," Matthew turned around as there was a knock on the door. He walked from the kitchen to the door, he opened the door a blinked as a rose was held out in front of him.

"Bonjour, mon petit chat~" The familiar voice sang out softly.

Matthew went to open his mouth to inquire as to why this man was calling him 'his little cat' but was quickly pulled back from door. "Al!" He watched as his brother grabbed onto the French man, ready to punch him.

"You bastard! You took my wallet last night!"

"Oh? I didn't realise that you could be so forceful mon amie~" The French man said with a smile still on his lips. "I can work with that~" He cooed out slowly. He smiled brightly once more as Alfred quickly let go of him.

Matthew quickly moved pushing his brother out of the way. "Alfred don't be so rude!" Matthew said as looked back to the man, "Um.. Please come in." He said quickly as he moved over a little, letting the man in, he shut the door and turned back to his brother and the other man.

"Give me my wallet!"

"Certainly." Both brothers watched as the man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the familiar wallet that was made to look like the flag of the United States of America. He held it out, and Alfred quickly pulled it away from him, and checked to make sure everything was still there.

"Now, I didn't steal your wallet. You must have dropped it. I found it on the ground after you left last night."

"That's not surprising to be honest…" Matthew said as he turned to look to his brother. "You are good at loosing your things… I think you should apologise to… uh.." Matthew looked back to the other man.

"Francis! Francis Bonnefoy~" He reached out and grasped onto Matthew's hand before placing a small kiss on it. Which only caused Matthew's cheeks to turn as red as his hoodie. Francis let go of his hand and smirked. Very cute, indeed.

"Well, Frenchie. I'm Alfred F. Jones! And that's my brother Matthew." Alfred said as he looked up from his wallet and to the other two. "Hey Mattie… You feelin' a'ight? You look pretty red."

"I-I'm fine!" Matthew stuttered out and turn to his brother. "Apologise, Al!"

"Okay! Jeez. Yo, Frenchie." Alfred smiled as he seen Francis' eye twitch at being called frenchie. "Sorry 'bout sayin' you took my wallet 'n all." He paused and glanced down the hall once more. "Do ya know if there are ghosts 'round here?"

Matthew and Francis stared at Alfred. Matthew brought his hand up to his face and shook his head. While Francis seemed slightly intrigued at this.

"Oh? Why do you ask?"

"'Cause last night I totally saw one outside the window. It was all white and everything! Mattie don't believe me."

"Hmm…" Francis rubbed the small beard he had before shaking his head. "I don't think that was a ghost, mon ami. I think it may have been our resident ange."

Matthew stared at Francis and blinked, he didn't notice his large white dog come up to him, or start pawing at him. "Resident… Angel?"

Alfred blinked a few times. "Angel? Well that's kinda like a ghost right?"

"Non." Francis then smiled brightly and grabbed onto Matthew hands. "Vous parlez français ?"

"Eh? Uh… A little…" Matthew said looking to the ground once more, hoping to hand his flushed cheeks.

Alfred looked between the two of them. "Yeah! 'Kay Frenchie! Come in, sit down and tell us about this Angel!" Alfred then grabbed onto Francis and pulled him away from his brother, dragging him to the living room.

* * *

If this seems rushed, I am sorry. ;o Do

I've been in a bit of a dry spell for writing so... Don't hate, please.

I also think this is the most I have ever written for one chapter. Three pages with a little bit on the fourth in the program I use. o Do

Once again I hope it didn't suck. asdfg

Also any french used here as from and translator. SO I DUNNO IF IT'S RIGHT.

Also a Nix/Nixie is a creepy little thing I was told about before. You should look it up maaan. Norwegians sure know what to make creepy creature things. ALSO IT IS NORWAY FUUUUU-

Please review. asdfg Good or bad. I don't care man.

I AM RAMBLING AGAIN ASDFG.


End file.
